


Stars shine their brightest during the darkest of nights

by Salamicat_uwu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Kidnapping, M/M, Spirit Animals, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yandere Genji Shimada, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamicat_uwu/pseuds/Salamicat_uwu
Summary: UwU (Self-indulgent trash here) read at your own warning :D (male!reader/Genji)“I’ve found one, and I like this one, he’s interesting. Find me as much information as you can with this someone with the star shaped birthmark” His eyes glinted in the moonlight, a hunter who’d found his prey “My precious star”.~There's a reason that he was never worried, wherever you were, wherever you went, whatever you did. There was no escape.





	1. CH 1. The chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No smut yet :<)

“Shit” you think aloud, the snow stinging your face as you maneuver around in the air, trying to get away from whatever was chasing you in the dark, you turned around before ducking once more from the creature lunging at you, threatening to knock you out of the air, the only thing that you could make out was in the dark was the eerie green glow reflected off the clouds as the creature followed you in the sky.

  
Eventually, the glow disappeared after a few more lunges, whatever was chasing you has stopped. So, you slowed down, exhausted from the chase you descend to the ground looking at your surroundings on the way down only to be disappointed, wherever you were, there were no signs of civilization, the chase had lasted for nearly an hour and you were now in the middle of god knows what mountain.

  
Your feet reach the ground as you shivered, you weren’t prepared for the weather in the mountains, you had only one coat and you were sweating heavily, perspiration all along your neck, exhausted from using the power of the eagle spirit that resided inside of you. Your wings dematerialized as you caught your breath.

  
The eagle manifests on your shoulder, giving off a calming red glow that lights the trees where the moonlight failed. “That was another spirit wasn’t it Peeko?” The eagle gives you a small nod, “Do you know what kind it was?” Peeko hops down from your shoulder and draws out a symbol into the snow, 竜 (Dragon) you gasp, looking over at Peeko once more, “That can only mean one thing, right?” Peeko slowly nods her head, reluctant to answer your question. “No… This can’t be happening”, you start hyperventilating, panicking, why were you being hunted by a member of the Shimada Clan? And to think, by no-one less than one of the brothers that controlled one of the powerful dragon spirits.

  
You were a good citizen, never been arrested for anything or charged. The worst thing that you did would be to get into an argument with random people from the bar that you frequented. When you got drunk which was quite often as you were quite the lightweight you became the type that blurted whatever that came to mind causing a few disagreements here and there. It resulted you to be escorted home occasionally by a colleague or a member of the police, however most of the time you made it home on your own forgetting everything that happened by the next morning. It’d never caused you problems, but there hadn’t been anything recent, you’d been stuck on a project at work. You worked as a biochemist and were so caught up in the workload, so you hadn’t been to the bar in over a month.

  
The Shimada clan however was the most influential group in Japan, they were a silent group which played the largest part that a single group did in the Japanese economy, they could do essentially do anything they wanted and nobody sane or those that valued their life would lift a finger toward them. The citizens of Japan however, lived their lives without fear as the Shimadas weren’t heartless, if you stayed out of their way, no harm would befall you.

  
However, for those that did decide to oppose them, nobody knew what would happen, you’d heard stories of people who’d opposed the Shimada clan vanishing, ceasing to exist along with the evidence of their lives with others saying that their dead bodies were hung outside the walls of the Shimada Estate, to serve as a reminder to those that dared. But these cases were so rare that nobody had any actual idea about what happened to those that dared to disagree with the Shimadas but here you were, about to find out. You shuddered at the thought, praying to someone, something, anything that you weren’t going to be caught, maybe you’d move to Canada, you’d thought of having a holiday there but now, migrating there seemed much more appealing. The only contact that you’d remotely ever had with the Shimadas were when you were around 5, your parents were usually busy with work, so your aunt usually took care of you and you loved her. Your aunt was the sweetest woman in the world, she was kind and beautiful so you couldn’t understand when your parents tried to explain to you why you couldn’t visit your aunt anymore showing you a note that read ‘Don’t look for her’ on a piece of paper stamped with the family symbol of the Shimadas you all cried that night, your hate for the Shimadas boiling before skipping to the present where you’ve long since realized that it was futile to even think that you’d have any kind of chance against the Shimada family.

  
Shivering in the cold, your thoughts are interrupted by the loud cry of Peeko as she flails around, back on your shoulder, “What’s wrong girl” you ask her, puzzled by her sudden behavior as you notice the green glow descending from the sky at an alarming rate.  
“Shit, shit! Fuck!” Your wings forming once more, you beat against the ground, as you jump off, but it was no use, you were too slow, your body knocked out of the air as the dragon slams into you.

  
You lay on the ground in the cold, your ears ringing, unable to think you tried to stand but nothing would move, a few seconds passed as you listened to the constant trudging of someone’s boots through the snow, you focus, despite the noise in your ears regaining the ability to think and began to panic remembering the situation, you attempt to get up again but this time you’re stopped by a searing pain in your legs.  
Desperate, you attempt to summon Peeko’s power once again feeling the energy growing in your back despite the insufferable pain biting at your entire body. You try to beat your wings only to feel a foot pressing on your back, followed by a flash of silver and a blinding pain as you cry out, your back burning as you feel the metal of a blade press into it, getting deeper into your flesh as your wings dissipate. The blood stains the pure snow, corrupting the ground, becoming red with the fluid seeping from the wound as the man who stood above you purposely pulls his sword out slowly, drinking up the sounds you make like a fine wine as the pain becomes unbearable.

  
“Our game of chase is over, my precious star, and it looks like, I’ve won” you’re turned onto your back, crying out as your body flops uselessly against the snow. You focus your eyes to be met with the grinning face of Genji Shimada, the pain in your legs offset by the numbness that came with the excruciating throbbing coming from your back which pierced your mind each time your heart beat as your life slowly defiled the ground. He bends down and effortlessly picks you up, slumping you over his shoulder before he proceeds to re summon his dragon, numbness eating away at your consciousness.

  
“Why… are you doing this?” you ask him, managing to speak despite the inability to move your limbs

  
He pauses for a moment, staring at you with affection in his eyes, but a smile holding malicious intent, “Because, (Y/N). My precious star. You hate me” you hear him say, your consciousness slipping away as you succumb to the inviting warmth of the darkness that envelops you whole.


	2. CH 2. Genji Shimada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter (I promise :3)

The ancient spirits, worshipped by those in olden Japan, treated like gods they brought blessings and power to those that served them. Now forgotten in the threads of time, their existence is known only as a myth to the public. However, you knew better than to think those were myths.

  
You were taught by your father at a young age. Long ago, during a time that nobody had evidence of, the spirits created a pact with those that worshipped them and their families. If they were to be forgotten, rendering their powers weakened as they lose influence over the world, they would attach parts of their souls that were to become spirits of their own to the descendants of those that had once followed them faithfully and share with them the power of their souls.

  
Your mother had the spirit of an albatross while you were born with the spirit of an eagle, your father being a member of another family, had the spirit of a turtle. When one is born, the ancient spirit attaches part of their souls to yours, creating a lifelong bond that allows for a young spirit to roam the earth granting you powers that humans with normal souls wouldn’t be able to achieve. For example, with your eagle spirit, you had extremely sharp eyesight and had the ability to fly accompanies by the universal abilities such as increased regeneration and intelligence. They were also able to manifest themselves as physical beings and communicate with you although they themselves couldn’t talk they could understand human language and used other methods to express themselves.

  
You awake from your thoughts and the reminiscence of the stories that your parents used to tell about the spirits. You stare at the celling and frown, it wasn’t your celling, you had no idea where you were. You attempt to get up, a pain in your back stopping you, great. You continue to stare at the celling attempting to recall what you did before you’d arrived wherever you were, a cold chill whistling through the door as you laid there. You suddenly notice the constant beeping of a heart monitor and wonder if you were in the hospital. You make another attempt to sit up, this time ignoring the pain in your back, looking around as you’re dumbfounded, you’re in an extravagant room, ones that you’d find inside large traditional houses, oriental beauty as the obvious theme. You look around once again, where the hell were you? Your heartbeat quickens the beeping growing louder as you begin to panic, what was happening? You hear footsteps in the corridor, you had nowhere to hide, so all you could do was stare at the doorway before your eyes meet with Genji’s and a little smile crosses his face, causing a floodgate of memories to open from the past month, clicking inside your brain as it retold it’s story.

  
You were on your way home, after spending the night with your friends from university and getting yourself as drunk as you’d even been, a celebration of sorts, two of your friends had recently gotten engaged after your continuous encouragement being a professional third wheel that they indeed loved each other as much as they thought and were just too scared to make the first move.

  
You were on your way home, down to just a t-shirt exposing the birthmark on your neck when you decided to take a shortcut (which probably took you longer) where you met a shady figure in the alley, he was around the same height you were, with a lean but well-built figure, he was strolling around wearing a disguise, but you’d recognise that face from anywhere with your eyesight.

  
“Hey, you” your words slurring as the man stared at you with utter disgust before walking past you,  
You call out to him once more “Genji Shimada, you fucker, don’t you ignore me” struggling to stay upright he turns around staring directly at you, surprise to hear his name.

  
You start once more, your rambling becoming quite incoherent and mumbling along the way “I hate you, I hate the Shimadas, You took my aunty away from me, I loved her and one day she disappeared, all because of you” you walk up to him, and make a pathetic attempt to hit him, he easily moved out of the way, you see a red dot atop some building as Genji puts his hand up, signalling for whoever it was making that stupid red light blinding you to stop. You gently clasp Genji’s clothing, staring him dead in the eye, “I absolutely hate you, your stupid smug smile pisses me off” you let go, walking off, wondering what you should have for breakfast tomorrow where behind you, you hear the most malignant laugh you’d ever heard.

  
Genji picks up his phone, you hear his call as you walk off in the distance, paying no mind as if your conversation had never happened  
“I’ve found one, and I like this one, he’s interesting. Find me as much information as you can with this someone with the star shaped birthmark” His eyes glinted in the moonlight, a hunter who’d found his prey “My precious star”.


	3. CH 3. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

You reel in your reflections of the past, bringing you back to the present, you stared into Genji’s eyes as you freak out, you knew who this was and he’d already proved to you what he was capable of, you leap out of the bed, standing upright as you call out for help shouting as loudly as you possibly could, for someone, anyone to come to your aid. Genji simply grins as he walks closer, his eyes glowing green, you panic as nobody comes, desperate, you wait until the last possible moment and kick out at Genji’s stomach, speed that nobody human could possibly react to, you catch him square in his abdomen as you sprint past to him, willing your wings to manifest as you jump out of the window. Trying to fly away, only to be caught by a long rope, no… the dragon. Genji’s maniacal laughter terrifying you as he pulls you in despite your best efforts to fly, tears streaming down your face in the process from the pain tearing at your body and the fear of being caught after what you’d done. After some time, the dragon manages to pull you back into the room.

“NO!” you cry out repeating the word over and over as the dragon pulls you back toward Genji, your face a mess from all the tears. Genji pulls you in, locking you in a vice as he pins you on the bed. 

“I’m sorry. Please. I’m so sorry” you begged over and over you weren’t even sure what you were apologising for anymore. All you knew was that you’d wronged this man and the mere notion of doing a single wrong toward him terrified you down to your core but despite this, your rebellious flare burned no matter how small, he was not going to break you. Your begging slowly died down, and you were flipped onto your back as you stared Genji in the eyes. 

“I thought I was going to be gentle considering it was your first time, but now, I don’t think I can.”

So, he was thinking of raping you. Great. It wasn’t the worst thing, but it would be bearable. Using whatever courage, you held left within you, you spat toward his face, scared that it would fall back onto you in an embarrassing spectacle, but you caught him square on the jaw. You expected him to get angry, a reaction, to lash out, anything, but all that happened was a demonic grin that crossed his face, his eyes never leaving yours as he slowly reached his hand up and wiped the spit away.

“Alright then. You asked for it”

You were wrong. Rape was not bearable whatsoever. It was one of the most humiliating things that ever you’d experienced. You scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure once more as his two fingers curl inside of you for what seemed like for the millionth time. 

“What’s wrong?” Genji asks you a smirk crossing his face “Can’t take it already? This is only two of the three that’re going to be inside, and they can’t even compare to the real thing” your hands and feet were bound by the dragon he controlled, you couldn’t move at all and could only your best to endure the torture. Your dick however had other plans as it began to harden in Genji’s hand after he curled his fingers once more, drawing a whimper from your mouth, his tongue giving you a long lick, covering your ear in his saliva. 

“Oh? What’s this? We’re getting a reaction” It was a good thing that your face was buried into the pillow as you were blushing like hell and if anyone saw your face right now you’d kill them and then yourself to preserve your dignity. 

You always were the best at thinking up the worst scenarios, weren’t you? Your call for help had been answered many minutes too late. Genji momentarily stops, glancing up at the young maid standing at the doorway watching in horror as the corners of his mouth turn into a grin. 

“Don’t move from there. You are to watch every single part of what I’m about to do, if you don’t then I will kill you and then your family. Personally.” His words were no empty threat the young lady was petrified, her glance moves down from you and then to Genji she freezes as her eyes meet his. 

You glance up at her, pleading her with your eyes so she’d to turn away, do something, anything to save you from the embarrassment, but she stands there horrified as she fears for her life. The only thing she does before kneeling into seiza is mouth the words, ‘I’m so sorry’. 

Another whimper escapes your mouth as Genji thrusts a third finger inside of you. Your insides were burning like hell, your prostate had already been abused for the past half hour and at this point, your dick was as hard as it’d ever be. 

“What a pretty sight” a voice coos into your ear, his fingers scissoring your insides open causing you to sob some more. “I think you’re ready for the real thing now” you began to struggle again, pushing against the spirit holding you, with all the strength you could possibly gather. Genji snickers at the sight of you struggling, he then stands and walks toward a cupboard, you watch him in utter terror, he rustles around for a moment before pulling out a rope and returning to the bed. He proceeds to tie your limbs down to the corners of your bed. 

“Good Job Soba” he whispers, before the dragon slinks back into his body. Your bare body faces his, completely naked with nothing to cover your shame, you glance back at the doorway to find the maid still there, watching with a blush on her face and an unwavering expression of pity, tears budding at the corners of her eyes.   
Genji straddles your body with his legs on either side of your chest, he guides your head toward the bulge in his pants, grinding his cock on your mouth.  
“Open up” he ordered you, obediently you tongue at the bulge knowing better than to do anything else… yet. You grab the top of his pants with your teeth and pull them down, revealing the large dick as it flops out and smacks you on the face. You wrap your mouth around his cock, listening to the praise that he gave you

“It’s so nice when you know what I want you to do.”

Seizing the chance, you bite down, as hard as you possibly could, you’d cause some damage to this person before getting yourself killed. Unfortunately for you, since your kick, Genji had been on guard, in a flash, two fingers were deep in your mouth, grabbing your tongue, the other three, clenched around your jaw with his other hand wrapped around your neck, threatening to squeeze the life out of you. He stared into your eyes directly, with no emotion in his face, no little smirk or smile, you’d truly pissed him off this time and that. That truly horrified you. 

“Now, since I’m feeling nice today, you’d better start listening, I wouldn’t try that if I were you, the kick you did from earlier still hurts and I’m reaching the end of my patience so unless you really want me to get angry, I suggest that you just stop and let me do what I want” 

You nod slowly, shaking out of pure terror, you understood now, what it felt like to be truly helpless, you were in the Shimada estate, whoever was here worked for him and in here, no, everywhere that he was, his word was authority and if you thought that you could rebel. You were greatly mistaken. 

Thankfully, the smiles return to his face but this time, sadistic and devoid of all the playfulness they usually held. He gripped the sides of your head, pushing his dick down your throat, you do your best to accommodate him, but slowly it becomes too much, and you begin to choke, coughing but the only response he gives is to push himself deeper into your throat. He groans loudly pushing your head deeper until your nose is met with a bush of hair. You take a strenuous breath through your nose before he resumes, thrusting himself in and out of your throat, black spots forming at the corners of your vision. He continues for what seems like hours, and when he comes, he pulls out and moans loudly, a hunter’s cry as they mark their prey, hot streaks of cum covering your face. At this point, your vision is completely blackened as you fall limp against the bed.


	4. CH 4. It only got worse from here

When you come to, you wish that you hadn’t. You open your eyes, your life rushing back into you as the unfamiliar feeling of a foreign object enters you. You were still quite groggy, your body wasn’t fully awake yet, it was like an out of body experience, everything you felt was sort of disconnected and quite numb.

“Oh? It looks like our little prince has come to” he says as the feeling becomes worse. Genji continued to push himself deeper inside of you, grunting as he did so, feeling the natural resistance of your insides as he plunges in. He stops for a moment and it takes you a moment to realize that to your horror, he was fully inside now, instantaneously, the world around you sped up, you regain full control of your body and can feel everything. The burning of your insides that you wish wasn’t there, the feeling of being stretched, from the inside, ripped apart, both mentally and physically and the worst thing was that all you could do was sit there and take it, the feeling of your pride torn apart, being ripped to shreds, the fear that he’d instilled within you and the worst of all, the pure dominance that he held over your body and your mind. 

The only thing that you manage to do before being completely broken is let out a small cry and as if on cue, he pulls himself out, nearly completely, the head of his dick just inside of your hole, before ramming himself back inside, starting a rhythm of quick, painful and deep thrusts. 

You’re not screaming anymore, your cries of pain had been replaced by moans of pain and pleasure, being treated roughly had broken your mind, at this point in time, you weren’t sure if it could even be considered rape anymore, your mind had snapped, and all rational thoughts had flown out of the window. All you could focus on was the pleasure that followed the rough manhandling of being repeatedly thrusted in and out of. 

“You’re enjoying this now huh? Good boy” the praise caused you to loll your tongue out, giving your face the aspects of a dog in heat. Eventually after a few minutes, Genji becomes more vocal and his thrusts become more erratic, you can tell that he’s about to come and to be honest, so were you, your prostate had been abused since the beginning and if the precome that covered the bed sheets weren’t enough of an indication, then the constantly twitching of your dick gave it away.  
His hand comes down from your hip to grip your cock, determined to make you cum first, he began to stroke in time with his thrusts, it was unbearable, you had to comply, you wanted to, and after a few seconds you came with a yelp, hot and thick come covering the bed sheets as he continued to stroke you, the pleasure overwhelming as you slowly came down from your high. His hand went back to gripping your hips and continued thrusting inside you, bending over, he licks your neck before you feel an excruciating pain realizing that he’d bit down, marking you as his prey, establishing himself as the hunter once more, you being the result of his hunt as he laid his claim to you for everyone to witness, announcing to the world that you were his. He unlatches his teeth, impaling your assaulted insides a few more times before arching his back, thrusting himself as deep as he could possibly get and howling loud and unashamed as you feel his seed spurting inside of you, his orgasm is long and his come plentiful, he clings onto your back, coating you with saliva as his tongue runs along various body parts. Breathless and shattered your arms lose strength and you fall onto the bed not caring that you were covering yourself in your own semen. Eventually he gets soft and pulls out before walking off, toward the what you assume to be the bathroom before ordering the maid who was still there, fearing for her life to clean you and the bed up.

And there you were, collapsed onto a bed, still tied down, covered in various body fluids with come leaking out your asshole, nearly unconscious from pure exhaustion you thought to yourself, ‘well, it can’t get any worse than this’. 

But boy, you had no idea how wrong you were. Things could always be worse


	5. CH. 5 Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here uwu and it's 3am :D

As he left the room, the maid came in as per his order, swiftly going about the task she was provided, fearful of the lingering presence Genji had left within the room, the sound of running water fills the air and she speaks in a hushed and barely comprehendible voice, 

“Hi, I’m Bella, ooh, look at you, poor thing. I hope that you’ll forgive me for my” she paused… “actions, earlier.” 

You nod without looking up, face still buried in the pillow. She goes about, untying you and when she’s done, she half drags/helps you to the room next door, another bathroom where she pushes you into the bath, turning the water on without a word. 

She seemed strangely used to this.

Without thinking the words blurted out of your mouth “Have you… done this before?”

She chuckles somehow understanding your questions without further explanation, “Well, in a way but no matter how many times, it’s never gotten easier, you see, Master Genji’s been known to be quite… volatile, he brings new partners home nearly every week but discards them as soon as he’s gotten bored, those people who he brings home always break so easily some even dying in the process.” 

You shudder upon hearing the words, not really a surprise but still terrifying nonetheless. 

“But that all changed when you came into view, he spent an entire month, gathering information, forming a plan so that he could capture you. He was oddly devoted in you although no offence, but I don’t really see why.”

You knew the exact reason, you just knew somehow, everything forming a picture on their own. He’d gotten bored of those people because they’d either become too submissive or he’d broken them but when he came across you, a stubborn and unafraid (at least when you were drunk) person that was ignorant of his position, he couldn’t help himself but to take his time, planning how to kidnap you. But if he thought that you were just going to obediently sit there like a loyal dog then, there was a big problem. 

By then time that you’d thought you’d figured it all out, your bath was finished, and Bella was done with all the wiping leaving you to clean your insides and a set of clothes for once you were done. She was waiting outside for you, where she brought you to a room quite close from the bathroom.

She brought you to the new room that you were going to reside in, it was magnificent, a room that made the small apartment you lived in look like a dumpster, there were multiple elegant tapestries that hung from the walls that were etched with breath taking pictures of flowers that you didn’t even know the names to. The room was also large, so big that if you had the chance to measure it, it probably would have been larger than the entirety of your rented home and the bed, it was covered in silk blankets and felt like heaven when you rubbed the fabric. You walked over to where the closet finding your entire wardrobe with a few other clothes with brands that looked quite expensive, which was quite creepy but not unexpected. It was great and all but, it still wasn’t home, it made you quite uncomfortable, actually, the mere extravagance of it all, you’d lived yourself an honest life, with your parents and after you’d moved out, nothing too fancy ever, preferring to feel relaxed rather than the high quality that others may have enjoyed if they were in the same financial situation as you were. Bella excused herself and told you that there would be food brought up to you in a few moments, which was nice as your stomach was growling from hunger, the last thing you’d eaten was a slice of bread in the morning before being abducted. 

She left you alone in your room as you sat down in a chair, scanning the room once more as you noticed an air vent that led hot air toward your room and kept it warm in the winter. You had an idea, but it’d take time and planning, you walked over to door surprised as you found it was unlocked and peeked your head out, only to find yourself faced with a men that towered over you, he wore this ridiculous hat that you thought resembled something a cowboy straight out of a comic book would have you stared as his features, glancing over his body as he spoke.  
“Whoa there, it’s barely been minutes since you’ve went in and you’re already trying to run?”

You continued to stare at the man, there was no way that you could force your way past him, he was huge, definitely a bodyguard that Genji had set so that you wouldn’t run, but it was the first time that someone had talked to you whilst you had a clear mind so you were obligated to answer him. 

“I’m not running…I just, wanted to explore.” 

He chuckled at your response, “Sure you did partner, now, I’ve been asked by none other than Genji himself to keep you inside so unless he says so, you better stay in your room and sit there like the pretty little thing you are alright?” as he softly pushed you inside, you complied as he came in with you, closing the door behind him.

“The name’s McCree, you?”

“(Y/N)”

McCree sat down, pulling a chair next to him and signalled for you to sit down next to him, you did, and he put a down a hand soothingly on your thigh, you hadn't noticed that you were trembling, you’d been doing it for a long time and not sure when it started. He rubbed his hand up and down you to try and get you to calm down. 

“You know, (Y/N) Genji wasn’t always like this, I’ve known him since he was a child, was taken in by the family when I was young and raised together, being close in age and all, we were quite close, and when he was younger, he was kind, more playful, nicer, but it all changed when he grew up, something in him changed, I think it was the reality of being a member of the yakuza that got to him, at some point he became unnaturally serious about all his duties and stopped joking around like he usually did, he became extremely cruel but I know why, he feels all this pressure from the group and his father, and it made him real lonely, he shuts away anyone that tries to get close but when he found you, he though that you could change him, he doesn’t know it, but I think that you can melt the cage he’s put round himself

You calmed down a little, the trembling stopped, and you felt a bit better about the man who’d relentlessly assaulted you an hour ago. McCree stood up,  
“Well, I’d better leave before Genji catches me and tries to kill me thinking that I was slacking off” as he left the room, Bella came in rolling a table with a tray of food that she set down on a table without a word as she left the room, nodding to McCree who was outside standing guard. 

You sat down to enjoy the meal that was quite delicious but you couldn’t quite taste it, deep in thought, confused by the situation you found yourself in and wondering what your next actions should be, you thought about it long and hard but, whoever Genji was before this had nothing to do with you, you’d still try to escape like you originally planned.  
The following week you were allowed to explore the Shimada estate with only Bella, McCree and Peeko for company, the other members were all too afraid to talk to you, the property was extremely large with confusing hallways but that wasn’t what you were there for, as McCree guided you through, you made mental notes of the orientation of the air vents and made yourself a map, with some paper that you got by asking Bella when she came in to check on you once every few hours. You’d only seen glimpses of Genji during the week, occasionally when you were walking down the hallway with McCree, sticking to the wall as you tried to disappear which only made him smile and grope you in some form, often stealing a kiss whilst you struggled from his grip which was surprisingly strong despite his lean figure, before hurrying away to do something that was beyond what you were able to comprehend, when you asked it seemed that he was busy with something that had the entire family in chaos which was perfect for what you were about to do. 

You waited until the time you knew that everyone’d be outside and busy, Bella had just popped in to check on you, where you smiled at her and told her that everything was ok while she left. You had snuck out a knife from the kitchen the day before, under the guise of wanting to eat fruit in your room, it was sharp, the perfect size for what you needed it for.  
You grabbed a chair moving it under the air vent and put your hands up to the grate leading to your room, unscrewing the bolts that held it shut with the knife, slowly putting the grate back in place, careful to make no noise as you pull the map you’d made for yourself out and began to follow it to the outside. You hear the daily life of the Shimada estate, passing by many rooms and watching with great interest at those who were unaware of your escape, until the entire house became deathly silent, just for a moment as McCree’s voice comes from a radio on one of the members. 

“He’s gone, (Y/N) is gone”

Shit you thought to yourself, they knew that you were gone. You continued through the vents, terrified just wanting to get as far away from here as possible. 

In the corner of your eye, you see a tint of green and then the familiar glow of Soba becomes brighter and brighter. Your instincts told you to move faster, crawl faster and you did, just as you turn the last corner, to one of the possible exits you hear Genji’s voice in the vents

“Oh (Y/N)? Come on out, wherever you are” his voice trailing off as if he was mocking you, daring you to run.

You panic and swear to yourself, sweat dripping down your brow from the heat in the vents, willing for this to be over as you crawl with all your might toward the exit whilst trying to stay as quiet as possible, at this point you’re shaking with fear. Everything was going wrong. 

Genji’s voice echoes through the vents once more his voice getting louder and louder as you near the outside. “You know you can’t hide forever, (Y/N)” 

You begin pushing yourself toward the exit with no regard to how loud you were being, as soon as you got out you could summon Peeko and fly out of here, under the cover of the trees without looking back once, you reached the grate that lead to the outside your heart pounding, threatening to jump out of your chest, with the best mixture of composure and haste that you could manage, you grabbed the knife and unscrewed the bolts as you could hear the sound of Soba’s body slinking along on the metal of the vents.

You were on the last bolt as Genji’s voice calls once more, even louder than before, “Once I find you, I’m going to punish you for being a bad boy” the last bolt unscrews, without any regard to how close Soba was, you threw the grate away to who knows where and close your eyes, jumping out face first into the snow outside, landing in a pile of warm, firm snow, you snuggle in taking a break before summoning your wings, feeling two hands wrap around you in a warm embrace. You open your eyes in horror to your dismay only to be met with the smug face of Genji Shimada, you turn around to find Soba slinking out of the vent, returning to Genji. The man hugging you gives you a malicious, poisonous smile before saying two words.

“Found you.”


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoho :d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know

Everything was going wrong. This wasn’t what you’d planned. Not being caught. Not like this. 

“Did you really think it was that easy? Escaping like this? I must remind you, we’re a yakuza group, this isn’t the first time we’ve had a hostage trying to escape” He said with a grumble as if you’d simply annoyed him with your attempt at freedom. 

You whimper, his words stinging into you. He’d brought you back into the mansion, and dragged you back to his room, you made no attempts to struggle, defeated, afraid that you’d annoy him even further. He carried you over his shoulder and threw you roughly onto his bed, leaning over your body, physically pressing you down into the mattress as he spoke closely to your ear with a growl to voice, his warm breath prickling your skin with each word he spoke. 

“You’ve been so bad, trying to run away from your master over and over. I think that it’s time to discipline you and make sure that you behave for a while” 

You say nothing, your stomach pressed down into the bed, you simply laid there too terrified to look at the man above you, somewhat ready for whatever he had planned, he was enjoying himself, happy that you’d given him an excuse for him to mistreat you again. However, you were trembling from fear, the warmth and pressure from Genji’s body lift, something much smaller replacing the force on your back, exposing your skin to the air. 

It takes a moment to register but you recognise the familiar glint of metal as you turn, the light catches the knife that you yourself had held only moments before this, you turn around, staring at the blade which flipped a switch deep within you, your fight or flight response kicked in, you were terrified, you struggle, squirm, anything to get out of Genji’s grip as the deep rumbles of his laughter vibrates throughout your entire body, he responds by sitting onto you, rendering you unable to move, your attempts to struggle futile as the increasing pressure, forced you into the mattress. Soba peaks out, wrapping himself around your body whilst Genji proceeds to cut off the rest of your clothes. 

You lie there, completely naked with everything off, he sat in a position above your body, resting on your ass, Soba constricted around you, acting like rope, making sure that you couldn’t move. He grinded his lower region against your exposed hole through clothes, you feel his hardness growing in his pants as he groaned loudly, before making the first cut. 

It hurt. So, so much. He took his time, slowing carving into your pale skin, enjoying each movement you made in protest, the squirming as you tried to get away, the knife following your every movement as he savoured every cry that came out of your mouth, the knife cut open your skin, a long gash down your back that was just deep enough to make blood drip out which Genji lapped up in delight whilst you sobbed in protest, his warm tongue tracing up and down the wound, sometimes even pressing in, threatening to widen the wound as more blood seeped out. He goes in for a second cut, this time making a horizontal line across your body, and you felt it, felt him, a jolt of electricity as it comes to you, this, is the closest thing to intimate that he’s ever been, it’s not just some animalistic claiming ritual, no. He was taking his time, instead of slamming into you straight from the beginning, he was talking his time, slowly and literally cutting you up for him to see, make a show out of it as he entertained himself with your now miserable life. But if he thought that for even a moment that you’d stop trying to get away, then he didn’t know what was coming. He’d already made it clear but now you accepted it, he was your hunter, and you were his prey. 

He continued cutting , interrupting your thoughts, all the way down your back, making a pattern of crosses that went down and across your body as you barely held onto consciousness, suffering from extreme pain and feeling light-headed most of your blood downed into Genji’s mouth who’d gulped it all down with amusement as you just grasp at the sheets uselessly each time his tongue or the blade traced a wound. At some point, tears had began to fall despite your best efforts to keep them in, the pressure on your back was momentarily gone, he was shifting around now so that his body was pressing your down once more, you winced in pain as he relaxed his weight onto your gashed back, his hands snaked up towards your neck, pulling your chin up and forcing you to look at him, as he let out threatening whispers into your ear

“Say that you’re sorry” You hear the request and without even a single thought you answered

“I’m… I’m sorry…” you gave out in a pathetic wail

“Sorry for what?” he snarled back

“Try... trying to escape”

He pulls your head closer to his, slowly nuzzling your hair with his face as he spoke two words that you never would have expected from him as he ran his tongue along your face, the trail that the tears left down your face, flipping you over in the process.

“Good boy”

He continues to grind his cock again, fully hard this time, unclothed this time, and without warning, slams inside you fully, knocking the breath out of your lungs, at some point, your own hardness had come up fully and you couldn’t hold it anymore, you just came, cum covering Genji’s stomach as you came hard and without composure, you screamed, a loud and terrified cry of pleasure that came with being hunted down, an acknowledgment of your submissive self that wanted nothing more than to be thrown down by this man and fucked mindlessly. Genji answered with his own roar that sounded of pure victory as he continued to penetrate your insides, relentlessly with a sustained rhythm that quickly became too much for you, your cries and moans of pleasure became sounds of you, pleading, begging for him to stop, 

“Please, no, I can’t-, no…” the insufferable pleasure that came with the overstimulation, he was determined to continue until he came, got what he wanted and until then, you were going to have to put up with it. Your pleads only encouraged him, he seemed to reach deeper and deeper with each of his thrusts, each ‘no’ made him get slightly faster, every time you opened your mouth, he just slammed in harder that quickly caused you to quiet down until you came close to another painful orgasm where you pushed yourself in an attempt to get away, which only caused him to hold you tighter. 

After what seems like an eternity, he snarls loudly, your dick was leaking and the rest of your body numb, only feeling pleasure that came with the overstimulation, weakly clawing at Genji with your hands to no avail. He pushes inside you, one last thrust, going as deep inside of you as possible, seed covering your insides as you came once more, body literally twitching from the sensation, only clear liquid leaking out of your dick. He pulls out and enjoys the scene he’s created, your back slick with blood that was already drying on the sheets, sticking you to the bed with a blanket of velvet as your back, still covered in wounds continue to bleed, and you, you laid there, on his bed, covered in your own fluids, with cum flowing out of your hole, trembling, paralysed, unable to move somehow still conscious watching him while he wipes, and clothes himself, before slowly walking over to the door, you see McCree and Bella both rush in, lost for words as they see you lay there, literally half-dead. You close your eyes, taking a deep breath, wishing that you died in your sleep. 

But life was never that kind to you.


	7. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has been gone for too long (Exams are killing me)   
> Enjoy this crap  
> (Or don't?) :3 (Please do, I'm a soft cookie)

You wake with a gasp, the feeling of life rushing back into you, someone was whistling a familiar tune in the background, however, you were unable to recall exactly what it was. Instead of lingering over it, you open your eyes and take in your new surroundings, no longer inside your room, you instead were inside something that resembled a cell. Walls without windows covered the sides, with one replaced with bars. You get up, and attempt to walk toward the bars, only to notice the jingle of metal as the burden of a chain weighted down your ankle. The whistling stopped, only to be replaced by the slow pace of someone walking down, closer toward your cell. With nowhere to hide, you sat up on the side of the bed, slowly watching the bars as someone ominously walked down the hallway, who, no doubt had noticed your awakening, probably Genji who was also the probably one who placed you here, you were no stranger to his sick intentions.

Your suspicions are confirmed as his face peers around the corner of your cell, walking until he could see you there, fully exposed to his gaze as he smiled, you were trapped with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

“Ah, I see you have awoken, (Y/N)”

“Fuck you” you blurted out without thinking

“Oh, but I will, but that is for later, let us not be too hasty now.” He stares at you with this smug, shit eating smile on his face. 

You glare back at him, angered with his response, you turn away, showing much disrespect as you talked toward the wall. 

“Well, what are you going to do now? Just keep me here? Cage me?”

“For now, I’ll have you endure some… Special, training. You have been very disobedient, so you are going to have to learn how to behave, and just who it is you belong to” 

You scoff, what was he going to do, obedience training? What were you? Some kind of pet? You waved him off, beckoning for him to leave, shooing him away. An act that you dared to undergo from the safety of the bars. You barely even register it when it happens, the spinning of a star as it cuts through the air, landing neatly next to your head, stuck to the wall.  
“You shall see, what that kind of attitude will get you, (Y/N)”

You had frozen up, the lingering feeling of the shuriken was still there as it zoomed past your face, terrified that if you’d moved even a single hair you’d be cut, your silence signalled his leave as the footsteps of his boots echoed through the hallway. 

Day 1  
You were trying to saw at the bars, using the shuriken that Genji had left behind the day before, but it was impossible, no matter how much you sawed at the not even a single scratch appeared on the sides, those bars was made of some kind of unbreakable metal, it was a wasted effort. You had nothing to really do as the time passed, you were still brought food, but this time a different lady she wasn’t wearing a maid uniform, so you were unsure why she was doing this. If anything, she looked quite grand, wearing a silken kimono which tied together her entire graceful look, she was oddly familiar. She strode along, without a word placing food between the bars, before walking off in the dimly lit hallway, you weren’t able to make out her face completely, but she invoked a strange sense of nostalgia as she wordlessly went about her task. 

Then Genji came, you were still sawing, hacking at the bars determined not to give up, you hadn’t even noticed him as he approached you. 

“They’re made of titanium, I wouldn’t waste your energy if I were you.”

You jumped, fucking ninjas. 

“Wha- Genji, I was just…”

Your voice trailed off as you saw what he held in his hand. A kind of briefcase.

“So, you’re interested” he stated as he noticed your stare, you gulped, afraid of what was to come. He opened the briefcase, it was filled with tools that were used for BDSM, you were no stranger to them but some of them looked quite… extreme. There was whips, vibrators, butt plugs a multitude of things really. You stared at him, silently pleading for him to mercy, horror-stricken with what was to come.

“For your training, I’m going to give you a choice… For the next thirty days, we’re going to have you pick one of these… tools and you can figure out what happens next”  
It was like a trap, something that you thought you could handle, something simple, he could make it worse, every one of them. You were long past believing that you could ever change his mind after he’d thought of something. Without a preference for to choose, you closed your eyes as your pointed in the general direction of the case, opening your eyes to see that your shaky finger was pointing at a whip… there wasn’t more he could do apart from hitting you with it… right? 

Wrong. 

It was hell, after he’d ferociously stripped you of your clothing, you were placed sitting on your knees as he began to whip, hit after hit after he had gotten bored of whipping you, your exposed thighs were throbbing, multiple lines of blackened skin lined your thighs. He was creative, gagging you with the whip as he fucked you, slow and dirty, you often choked as more saliva dribbled down your mouth, animalistic cries escaping your mouth as he thrusted in and out, close to tipping you over the point but not enough, you’d been begging for his dick, for him to reach deeper, make it feel better. It all happened in a kind of blur, he was done after pulled out and came all over your body, you were depraved of release, you sadly whined at him before you realised what he was doing, being deliberately bad in bed, he was already training you, you could feel it, and you hated it, it wasn’t really hard, you just completely lost your mind when it came to pleasure and Genji knew that, he knew it and exploited it. You hated it, hated him, hated what he did to you but there was nothing you able to do. Fighting back would have ensured something more embarrassing and painful, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Nobody you could ask for help.

You curled in a ball as the lady came back, you sobbed as she cleaned your wounds for you, you had a clearer view of her face this time and it hit you like a truck, the full force, the impact of 15 years of grief she was a lot older but was still as beautiful as she was the last time you’d seen her, you looked at her face, there was no mistaking it anymore. Even Peeko felt it, she grew restless, manifesting herself as she appeared in a flash of crimson splendour. The woman gasped, she looked up, making her first direct contact with your face, 

“(Y/N)?” she uttered

A dove of pure white appeared in another grand entrance, one spirit that you were quite familiar with as it mingled with Peeko. 

“Emmy?” an unfamiliar name, one that you’d been forced not to say for many years, as it rolled unnaturally well off your tongue. A word that could bring down the mood at family gatherings if uttered. The name of your Aunt, the same one who’d been whisked away one day and never to be heard from once again, there she was, right in front of you, unharmed and alive, back in your life again, you hugged her closely, there was nothing that would have made you happier right now.

She stroked your hair softly as she whispered into your ear, “Shhh everything is going to be ok now, (Y/N), Auntie’s here”


	8. A Pitch Black Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho, I bet you thought I was gone >:D  
> (I has very irregular update schedule)

The next few weeks were filled with torture and violence that was aimed at training you. Genji constantly harassed you in as many ways as he possibly could, sexually, physically, mentally. At this point you were losing hope, it slowly dawned upon you that nobody could save you from this man. He’d starved you for five days now and you were so hungry that you could feel yourself becoming unsteady on your feet from the lack of nutrition. The moment that he strolled in today, you could smell the tray of food that he held, 

“My little star, look, I brought you food” he spoke softly behind the bars, watching your every action as he did so. “But you must do something for me before, think of it as a reward”, your mouth watered at the prospect, you were curiously eyeing the food, it was all piled upon a huge bowl, rice covered with various other dishes and toppings, delicious no doubt. 

You hesitantly glanced at his eyes and the back to the food, and slowly nodded your head.

“Great, I’ve just been having such a long and hard day, I’m so stressed and”, he paused menacingly, slowly stepping in as he accented, each of his words, “I really want you to, give me a blow job. By yourself” you reeled back in disgust, immediately noticing how Genji reacted once you did. “No? I suppose I’ll enjoy this by myself then”  
You bit back the urge to tell him to fuck clear off but the enticing smell of the dish he held allowed you to suppress the impulse, you swallowed a deep breath before shuffling off your bed and kneeling closer to him. Thankfully he seemed to take this as a sign that you were willing, he came closer to you as you knelt in front of him, setting down the tray just out of your reach. The shuffling noise of your chains as you slowly looked up into your master’s eyes, your arms were weak and jittering as your hands reluctantly reached up and pulled down his fly. 

Genji eyed you curiously, still on guard from what you tried on your first day of captivity. But there was no reason, the only thing that filled your mind now was that food, you pulled out his length, still soft to the touch but steadily becoming harder as he leaned into your touch. You gave his member a few licks, trying to forget the fact that this man had your very life in your hands. It was strange, really, you were willingly giving him a blowjob, it wasn’t just him shoving his dick down your throat as you knew he loved to do. It was the first time that you had actually voluntarily submitted without his violent incessance barrages of pain or pleasure. 

Your thoughts were brought back to the food, what drove you to do this in the first place, you were so hungry that you mind wasn’t thinking clearly anymore, your brain had taken over your conscience and the first thing it ordered your body to do was to survive, not matter what was necessary. Your focus was brought back to the man who stood above you, he was about fully hard now from what you could tell, you pumped him a few more times before taking in his length, fully feeling his girth as the familiar feeling of his cock slid down your throat, but this time, without the brute force, more gently, more loving. Genji softly caressed your cheek as you took in his length, bobbing your head up and down, slightly choking as you did. He ran his fingers through your (length) hair, slightly pulling and it felt… Good. 

Before you realised what you were doing, a soft moan escaped your throat, Genji stared down at you, your eyes only briefly meeting with his as you turned away, your face visibly reddened by the sound that escaped your mouth. Your resorted to sucking harder at his dick, before he could make a comment about it. You popped your mouth off and used your hands to jerk him off, giving your mouth a rest before swallowing him whole once more, this time you pulled him in closer, until your nose was met with a familiar bush of hair. You shuddered, actually taking in his taste and smell, without needing to focus on any pain or gasping for air. He tasted surprisingly good, you could feel small beads of precome leaking out as you licking along his head. But the smell, his fucking scent, you couldn’t tell because it was really subtle but being this close, you could smell perhaps it was cologne or a natural smell, but it was a mixture of musk and matcha, manly but with a side of gentleness. You felt his grip around you tighten, he was close to coming, you were aware after many forceful rounds, he became rougher when he was close. He pushed your head down on his cock, making sure you were taking him to the tip, your jaw was exhausted, the man just never came. At some point, he pulled you off with a grunt of acknowledgement, you felt slightly elated, a thin bead of saliva connected his dick with your mouth as the promise of food had you salivating like a dog. You wrapped your hands around his calves and felt the movement of his hand as he jacked himself off to completion.

He stopped momentarily to pick up the bowl of food and you were absolutely euphoric in response, you closed your eyes, willing for him to cum on your face if he wanted, the total darkness engulfed your vision as you waited, the feeling of him pumping his cock was honestly exciting. But the feeling of his discharge on your face never came. 

You heard his signature grunts as you opened your eyes, only to watch his cum splattering all over your meal. You could do nothing but stare as he poured his semen into the bowl, thick and white webs, coming out in lengths, a huge amount of cum now covering the food. 

Genji smirks at you, minacious intent lining his smile, he picks up a spoon and begins mixing in his cum with the rest of the food. He places the bowl back onto the tray and carries it over to your bed, sitting down, stripping off the rest of his clothes. He beckons you to come, and you just stand there, your mind attempting to process what had just happened. Eventually he becomes impatient and stands back up, fully naked now, walking toward you, grabbing on and leading you back to the bed, the rattling of your chains echoing the walls of the cell as you walked. He helps you take off your clothes so that you were both naked now, spreading his legs, he pats the spot between. You sit down between his thin but toned thighs, feeling his hard-on still poking at your back. He rests the tray on your crossed legs and picks up another spoon, placing it into your hand before wrapping his arms around your chest, you feel his firm muscles against your back and the warmth that he offered. You shuddered slightly, leaning backward, your legs crossed now whilst you simply held the spoon and stared down at the food sitting at your lap. Your conscience screamed at your mind, NO! but your mind was only obsessed with surviving as you begrudgingly scooped up a mouthful of rice. You brought it closer and closer to your mouth, closing your mouth and chewing, trying to taste something, anything else. But all you could taste was the salty and bitter discharge of your captor. You swallowed before eating more, tears flowing out as you did, your consciousness finally catching up with reality, but it was no use, you couldn’t stop, it just tasted so good, the feeling of food entering your stomach for the first time in days. 

You felt Genji press his chest even closer to your back, if reminded you of the heat that you felt when your wings were once there. But now they weren’t. You didn’t know if you could even hear Peeko anymore, her power was fading as you became weaker. You sobbed as you swallowed more food, the taste of your master overwhelming your senses. Genji’s tongue traced around your neck, stopping to suck at the birthmark that started this entire thing, sucking and no doubt leaving a large hickey that would take a long time to heal. 

This was what you had become now, a caged bird, the fearsome eagle, clipped of their wings. A pet. 

“See, my beautiful star? It’s so dark, but you see, this was all for you. Stars can only shine their brightest, during the darkest of nights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't done though :3


End file.
